dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim So Eun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim So Eun *'Nombre:' 김소은 / Kim So Eun *'Nombre en Chino:'Jimu SuoYou En. *'Sobre nombres:' Gaeul,Angel,L, Gab soon *'Apodos:' Queen, princess. *'Profesión:' Actriz , Modelo, letrista, MC y DJ de radio. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Edad:' 27 *'Edad Coreana:' 28 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Namyangju, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo De Sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal Chino: Serpiente *'''Agencia:'' ' ''' ** Will Entertainment (2016...) ** Fantagio Entertainment(2010-2015) Biografía Kim So Eun '''es una de actriz sur-coreana. Ella saltó a la fama con un papel de reparto en la popular serie de televisión Boys Before Flowers y A Good Day For The Wind To Blow, desde entonces ha jugado papeles importantes en: A Thousand Kisses, Liar Game, Scholar Who Walks the Night, Falling for Challenges y Our Gab Soon. Carrera Kim So Eun hizo su debut como actriz con un pequeño papel en la película de 2004 Two Guys, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Luego, apareció en pequeños papeles en la televisión y el cine, incluyendo Sisters of the Sea y The Show Must Go on. Saltó a la fama en 2009 con su papel secundario como Chu Ga Eul, la mejor amiga de la protagonista en la serie de televisión populares Boys Over Flowers. Kim ganó elogios por su versatilidad, ya que también retrató a Chae Shi-ra contra-parte juvenil de Hwangbo Soo en Empress Chun Chu, por la que aprendió a montar a caballo y disparar con un arco y una flecha. Más tarde, ese mismo año, se unió al elenco de la comedia romántica serie The Man Who Can't Get Married, una nueva versión del drama japonés Kekkon Dekinai Otoko. Obtuvo su primer papel protagónico en el 2010, en el drama A Good Day For The Wind To Blow, que elevó aún más su perfil de Ola Coreana. Luego protagonizó drama de fin de semana A Thousand Kisses (2011-2012), que exploró las diferencias de edad en las relaciones. En 2012, actuó en los diez episodios del drama chino Secret Angel, que se emitió en la página web del portal Sohu.com. Ella volvió a la televisión coreana con el drama cable Happy Ending. Ese mismo año, también apareció en Music&Lyrics, una demostración de la realidad en el que una actriz y un músico de sexo masculino se emparejen a colaborar, como letrista y compositor, respectivamente, en la creación de una canción. Kim y Junho de 2PM compuso la canción "El amor es triste", que también registró Lee; fue lanzado como un sencillo y apareció en la banda sonora de Feast of the Gods. Después interpretar a la Princesa Sukhwi en el período épico The Horse Doctor (2012-2013), Kim protagonizó After School Luck or Not, que se distribuye a través de SK Telecom portales en línea y móviles, interpretando a una chica tímida que es invitada a un club de la escuela secundaria, y se encuentra con "misiones" fantásticas en cada episodio, el cual extrae su brillante, vivaz personalidad. Ella y Victoria Song de F(x) también fueron elegidas para albergar Glitter, un espectáculo de variedades en la vida de moda veinteañeros. En 2014, Kim protagonizó la película de terror Mourning Grave, interpretando una chica fantasma que forma una amistad con un joven de la escuela que la puede ver. Posteriormente, actuó en el drama Liar Game, una adaptación del manga japonés escrito por Shinobu Kaitani. Kim también se unió a la cuarta temporada del reality show de We Got Married, donde fue emparejada con Song Jae-rim como una pareja casada "virtualmente". En el 2015 Kim protagonizó el drama Scholar Who Walks the Night jugando un doble papel como la hija de un noble hombre y un antiguo amor de un vampiro. También, en ese mismo año, Kim protagonizó el web drama Falling for Challenges junto con el cantante Xiu Min miembro de EXO. El web drama fue creado por la compañía Samsung, la cual tuvo en un día 200 millones de visitas; superando a grandes dramas y películas, siendo hasta ahora la mejor de todas. Ella esta lista para mostrar sus actividades en China a través de la película romántica Sky Lantern (la linterna del cielo o los amantes de días pasados) una película coreano-chino en la que actúa junto al cantante taiwanes Aaron Yan. En el año 2016 se anuncio que Kim dejaría su agencia Fantagio. Poco después del anuncio, la actriz había firmado con la agencia Will Entertainment. En ese mismo año protagonizó el web drama Thumping Spike 2 junto a Lee Won Geun. El web drama fue todo un éxito en China, en 3 días tuvo 10 millones de visitas y se ha traducido en mas de 15 países. También protagonizó el drama Our Gab Soon junto con su ex esposo virtual del programa We Got Married, el actor Song Jae Rim. El drama tuvo una buena audiencia por sus protagonistas. Dramas *Our Gab Soon (SBS, 2016 - 2017) *Thumping Spike 2 (Web Drama, 2016) *Falling for Challenges (Web Drama, 2015) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *Liar Game (TvN, 2014) *After School Luck or Not (NATE, Btv, T-store, Hoppin, 2013) * The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *Secret Angel (Sohu, 2012) *Happy Ending (jTBC , 2012) *A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2011) *A Good Day For The Wind To Blow (KBS1, 2010) *The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Chosun Police (MBC, 2007) cameo ep 9 *First Love (KBS2, 2006) *Sad Love Story (MBC 2005) *Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) Programas de TV * We Got Married Season 4 (MBC, 2015) pareja de Song Jae Rim. *Glitter (KBS W, 2013) junto con Victoria Song de f(x) * Music and Lyrics (MBC MUSIC, 2012) junto con Junho de 2PM Películas *Sky Lantern (2017) * Vertigo (2014) *Mourning Grave (2014) *Someone Behind You (2007) *The Show Must Go on (2007) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *Family Matters (2006) *Two Guys (2004) Anuncio *'2017:'Heritage Muine. *'2016: '''Style. *'2016: L'OHACELL con Ohn Joo Wan. *'2015:'K WAVE. *'2015:'Marie Claire. *'2015:'ELLE. *'2015: '''Grazia. *'2015: Esquire. *'2015:'ALLURE. *'2015:'Allure junto a Song Jae Rim. *'2015: '''May Coop. *'2015: 'Candy Crush Soda junto a Song Jae Rim. *'2015:'SURE. *'2014:'STAR 1. *'2014: 'Alture junto a Song Jae Rim. *'2014:'CECI. *'2014: '''Ceci junto a Kang Ha Neul. *'2014:' Botanic Farm (China). *'2013:' Y'sb. *'2013:' Saimdang Cosmetics. *'2012:'Sure. *'2012:'LOFFICIEL HOMMES. *'2011:'CLASSIC BROWN. *'2011:'Vogue Girl. *'2010:' Maxim Coffee CF con Jang Geun Suk. *'2010:'Osen. *'2010:'Nylon. *'2009:'Elle. *'2009:' Clride. N. *'2009: '''AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone con Kim Bum. *'2009:' Bonif con Kim Bum. *'2009:Harpert's Bazaar. *'2009:'Rosy Breeze. *'''2009: Donga-Otsuka Pocari Sweat. *'2009:' Johnson & Johnson Clean & Clear con Yoon Ah de Girls Generation . *'2005 ': Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con SHINee. * 2005: KTF con Kim Ki Bum de Super Junior. *'2003:' Orion Choco Pie. Videos Musicales *Im Jae Wook (The Position) - Spring Expectation (2013) *Acoustic Collabo - First Love's Melody (2012) *8eight - Goodbye My Lover (2009) *Monday Kiz - Bye Bye Bye (2005) Letrista * Escribió la letra de la cancion Sad Love para el drama Feast of the Gods. Premios Curiosidades *'Educacion: ' ** Escuela Primaria Kumkyo. ** Donong Middle School. ** Sutaek High School. ** Chung-Ang University. *'Debut': En el año 2003. * Deportes: ' Esquí, esgrima y equitación. *'Familia: Madre, padre y un hermano menor. *'Tipo Ideal': Won Bin o Nichkhun los mencionó en diferentes entrevistas que tuvo. *'Mascota': Tiene un gato llamado Khun. * So Eun compone letras para canciones. * So Eun es una Ex Ulzzang. * Hubo rumores de que estaba saliendo con su compañero en el drama Boys Before Flowers, Kim Bum, pero tales nunca se confirmaron. *Fue embajadora del festival de cine de Jeonju junto con Jung Il Woo. * En febrero de 2015 hubo rumores de que So Eun y el actor Son Ho Joon estaban saliendo, pero estos rumores fueron negados por los representantes de ambos. * So Eun también es conocida por interpretar las voces de dibujos animados. * So Eun quería ser arqueóloga. * Es cercana al grupo 5urprise. * Es cercana a Seo Kang Joon. * Seo Kang Joon dijo que su primer beso en pantalla fue con Kim So Eun. * Seo Kang Joon estuvo muy agradecido por trabajar con Kim So Eun ya que aprendió mucho de ella. *Participo en "Music and Lyrics" con Junho miembro de 2PM. * Compuso la letra de la canción Sad Love para el drama Feast of the Gods. * Kim So Eun y Junho tuvieron mucha química como compañeros para realizar el Ost. * Es amiga de la actriz Park Shin Hye, debido a que estudiaron en la misma universidad. * Es amiga de la actriz Joo Da Young. * Es muy amiga de la actriz Jo Bo Ah. * Es amiga de la actriz Jang Hui Ryoung desde que trabajaron juntas en Falling for Challenges. *Hizo su entrada al cine Chino con el actor taiwanés Aaron Yan. * Una de sus películas más esperadas es Sky Lantern que se estrenara en noviembre de 2017. * Es una gran amiga del actor Kang Ha Neul. *Chun Ji miembro de TEEN TOP eligió a So Eun, como la noona con la que le gustaría jugar al pepero game (Juego donde tienen que comer una barra de dulce hasta llegar lo mas cerca posible de sus bocas). *Min Kyung Hoon la eligió como su mujer (esposa) soñada. *Abandono el drama Inspiring Generation por problemas de horarios. * Kim So Eun abandonó la película de terror 4th Period Mystery. Fue demandada por no terminar de grabar la película y dejarla a la mitad de las grabaciones. *Mientras filmaba Mourning Grave mostró mucha química con su compañero Kang Ha Neul. * Hubo rumores acerca de una relación amorosa con el actor Kang Ha Neul. * A Kang Ha Neul se le preguntó que relación tenia con la actriz Kim So Eun, y él dijo: Mi relación con So Eun es solo de amigos; la conozco desde hace 5 años y es mi mejor amiga. Mantenemos una amistad muy intima, pero la gente no lo ve de esa manera y nos involucran es relaciones de noviazgo. Asimismo le preguntaron que los mejores amigos se podían volver amantes, por lo tanto él respondió: So Eun es mi mejor amiga lo cual podría pasar, no me atreví a decirle si quería estar conmigo, no le haría eso a mi mejor amiga. * Desde que de So Eun y Junho se reunieron para componer una canción, se volvieron muy buenos amigos, ya que la invitó al estreno de 2 de sus películas más populares. *Song Jae Rim la eligió como su tipo ideal. *Le gusta 2PM y su miembro favorito es Nichkhun. * Su actor favorito es Won Bin. * Participó en el programa We Got Married. *Seul Ji de RaNia se parece bastante a ella. *Tiene un leve parecido a la actriz Park Min Young. *Tiene un leve parecido a Jessica del grupo Girls' Generation. *Fue elegida para el Drama Web Falling for Challenges junto a Xiu Min miembro de EXO *Bailó Like A Cat de AOA para Song Jae Rim en We Got Married. *El 12 de julio en “'Section TV Entertainment Relay'” de MBC, se presentó el elenco''' '''principal del drama Scholar Who Walks The Night participó en una entrevista en la cual Lee Jun Ki reveló: “Estamos cansados de besarnos”,refiriéndose a Kim So Eun. Después provoca una risa final al mencionar: “Kim So Eun me dice -‘Hey, yo también quiero besar a Changmin oppa y Soo Hyuk oppa’. Es una mujer ambiciosa”. *Cuando se le preguntó sobre que actor o actriz le gusta más ella confesó: “He sido fan de Won Bin desde que estaba en la primaria, puedo decir que él es mi primer amor, si tuviera que encontrarme con él en la vida real, creo que sería muy tímida para estar junto a él, probablemente saldría corriendo. Mi tipo ideal sería alguien que sea considerado y que tenga grandes habilidades de comunicación” *Cuando le preguntaron cuanto le daría a su actuación dijo: “Me daría un 77% porque…mi suerte ha sido un 77% (risas), en realidad mi personalidad es muy tranquila y reservada, así que no es fácil para mi interpretar papeles animados o extrovertidos, siempre tengo que esforzarme mucho para expresar a esos personajes de una forma convincente”. *Quiere casarse a los 30 años. * Fue escogida para modelar la marca Wella en toda Asia (Menos en Japón y China) durante el año 2015. *Es muy popular en China. * Se volvió a reunir con su esposo "virtual" de We Got Married, el actor Song Jae Rim para ser los protagonistas del drama Our Gab Soon. * Dijo que ya no le tiene miedo a las cámaras. * En una entrevista que tuvo dio a entender que su posible tipo ideal sería Song Jae Rim. Enlaces *Facebook * Twitter * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Kim So Eun1.jpg Kim So Eun2.jpg Kim So Eun3.jpg Kim So Eun4.jpg Kim So Eun5.jpg Kim So Eun6.jpg Kim So Eun7.jpg Kim So Eun8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Will Entertainment